


Dense (Like Nanami from Uta no Prince-sama)

by joyedms



Series: Ma jAeWoN sHoT^Ts [3]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyedms/pseuds/joyedms
Summary: mini yugkook one shot(and you cant say that nana wasnt dense af because she was)





	Dense (Like Nanami from Uta no Prince-sama)

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to spell one, and first, it auto corrected to own, then it auto corrected to ken and it triggered me  
> FREEZE  
> ARMOR DOWN  
> NANANANANANANANANANA  
> *words I can't type in romanji without the help of a websit*  
> CHAINED UP CHAINED UP  
> but I just realized that some people might not know who Jae-won (ONE) is.  
> Jae-won is a Korean pop rapper who used to be part of a duo consisting of its two members, 1 and Punch (1Punch was their name, obviously. the other member was Samuel). He redebuted under YG as a solo artist (HE IS AMAZING).  
> Here are the links to his mvs:
> 
> 해야해(heyahe) M/V:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=4rxYdCfjROI
> 
> 그냥 그래(Gettin’ by) M/V: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_0DlHmnGeIo
> 
> (I NEED A CHA CHA BEAT BOI)
> 
> so ye check him out plz he's amazing k ba ba

☼     "Kookie?"

"Yeah, Yuggy?"

"Let me back hug you."

"Why...?"

"Becuase! Now turn!"

"Fine! Jeez..."

"Don't you like how this feels?"

"Sure. Now let me do my homework. I don't wanna fail and have my life turn into trash."

"You've already failed me."

"Huh? Elaborate please."

Yugyeom kisses the side of Jungkook's cheek from behind. "I'm not good enough, right?" He says, making his voice as dramatic-sounding as possible.

"What are you talking about...?"

"Goodbye Jeon."

"What? What are you talking about?!"

"You're too Korean for me anyway. Jeon." Yugyeom says, smirking.

"Hey!"  Jungkook yells, tackling Yugyeom from behind. "I have many things to say to that! So listen!"

"Fine!"

"Kim-"

"No."

"Yuggy-"

"No-"

"KIM YUGYEOM."

"Fine..."

"I..."

"I love you, dumbass."

"I was supposed to say it first! And really??"

"Yes! Jesus Christ! Buddha! Alah! Lord! Confucius! Zeu-"

"ENOUGH!"

"YOU'RE DENSE AS HELL!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Yay! You said it~"

Jungkook just rolls his eyes and begins to walk away, trying his best to hide his smile. "I hate y-"

Eyyyyyyyyyyy~ Yuggy kissed first this time!

"Well... I love you~"

 

~   fin   ~

 

Dense

-extra-

 

"DON'T CALL ME JEON! DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN I CALL YOU KIM?!?! HUH, KIM!!" Jungkook yells, dragging Yugyeom onto the floor.

"SHUT UP! STOP, YOU MEANIE!!" Yugyeom yells, slapping Jungkook's chest.

"YOU STOP! KIM!!"

"I hate you." Yugyeom says, pulling his arm away, walking back to the couch.

"You too." Jungkook whispers into his ear, licking his collarbone."

 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> wow. so idk what that was.
> 
> IF ANYONE WANTS A GRUVIA SMUT JUST WHISPER IT IN THE COMMENT SECTION OF ANY OF MY FICS BECAUSE-  
> actually no. i wont do that bc gruvia is sacred and special. it's a dirty yet innocent couple. like, juvia has funny thoughts of gray with her, but it's like, whenever it's even close to happening, she gets scared as shit like wtf. but ye. ITS SPECIAL
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> (and tell me if any of you people ever feel shook when you hear a mashup. plz.  
> like, when i listen to one, im going all in [HAHAHA MONSTA X I LUV YA] on the lyrics to the song, then it changes to the other song's lyrics and im like "wtf i was so into that like.... JESUS"  
> rn im listening to these mashups that are on soundcloud:
> 
> \- EXO X BTS X SISTAR X 4MINUTE - I Hate Monster Like U (Mashup)  
> \- BTS/SISTAR - Blood Sweat & Tears/I Like That MASHUP [by RYUSERALOVER]
> 
> lol then guess what turned on...  
> SHERLOCK  
> SHINEE'S BACK~~)  
> welp. ba ba


End file.
